Different communication applications are designed to make communication easier and more accessible by providing users with a variety of information and functionality. For example, a user may have the ability to: view real-time presence information of users; reach a user using a single contact method; support instant messaging (IM) capability; and the like. These applications rely on each of the devices communicating to be connected to a network in order to receive messages over the network. Many of these applications may be run on a variety of devices including mobile devices and other computers. The same user may be logged onto the communication system from different devices. For example, a user may be running the communication application on their mobile phone, a laptop computer, as well as a desktop computing device.